Nurse Tinkerbell
by borisinwonderland
Summary: Regina becomes sick in Neverland and Tinkerbell is the only one who was experience with the illness. Tinkerbell takes care of the stubborn Queen while feelings on both sides begin to grow. Fairy Queen all the way with a bit of Swan jealousy but no Swan Queen. Rated T for now, expect the rating to change later.


**A/N: This is AU. Basically any event that had Regina in it in Neverland has been changed so that she is not in them and is instead with Tink. Set a couple of days after Tink agrees to help them. Centered around Fairy Queen. Also, apologies for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. **

Chapter 1

The Jabber Disease

It was dark and dreary on Neverland. Snow White, Charming, Emma, Hook, Regina, and Tinkerbell were walking through the never ending series of bushes, vines, and logs. Tinkerbell was leading the group because of her extensive knowledge of the area. Emma and Hook followed closely behind with Snow and Charming in behind them. Regina was further back from the group. She stayed far enough back that she would not have to listen to the Charmings endearing comments to each other or Emma and Hook's flirting. She wouldn't mind walking alongside of Tinkerbell, but she knew that the green pixie had not forgiven her yet.

Another reason that the former Evil Queen was further back was simply that she could not keep up. Her breathing had been shallower and she had begun a light cough in the that had escalated to be rougher. No one had asked her about her cough until she had a particularly bad fit that made her stop walking and lean against a large tree.

"Would you like some rum love?" Hook asked and held out his flask.

"I don't … do … rum," Regina answered in between coughs.

Snow pushed past Hook to take a look at Regina. The Mayor's cheeks were flushed and her eyes looked tired. Snow pressed the back of her hand to her step mother's forehead and pulled back with a gasp.

"Regina you are burning up!" she stated.

Regina looked up at Snow and was about to make a sarcastic comment when another coughing fit overcame her.

"I'm fine. Let's keep go-," she had to stop mid sentence to accommodate her coughing.

The stubborn woman slowly stood up, walked a couple of feet, and then promptly stumbled into Tinkerbell's arms.

Tinkerbell was quick to get a good grip on Regina and sat her down against the tree. She too felt Regina's forehead but also checked her pulse and her eyes.

"Damn it," Tinkerbell muttered and looked worriedly at the sick woman.

"What?" Emma asked curiously with some worry.

"She has the Jabber disease," the green pixie said quickly. "Regina. Regina look at me," Tinkerbell instructed. Her order was obeyed and Tinkerbell held the Queen's head in her hands. "What do you feel right now?"

Regina stared at the pixie and tilted her head slightly to the left.

"Are we flying again Tink?" she asked in a droopy sort of voice.

A loud sigh came from Tinkerbell while the others looked confused at Regina. Tinkerbell closed her eyes in concentration, trying to think of how she could help Regina.

"What is she talking about?" Charming asked and stepped forward into Tinkerbell and Regina's personal space.

"Back off," Tinkerbell snapped at him. She did not want to explain to everyone why Regina may have said those words. "She's hallucinating, a symptom of the disease. I have the herbs and other necessary items to treat her back in my tree house. She'll have to stay there with me for a couple of days," she stated.

Without warning, Regina had grabbed Tinkerbell's arm loosely and started mumbling incoherently.

Tinkerbell smiled slightly at Regina before moving to pick her up. She could have swore she heard Emma mutter that she could have just as easily pick Regina up but Tinkerbell choose to ignore her.

"I can take care of her," Snow offered and moved to take her step mother from the pixie's arms. "She should have someone she knows looking after her."

However, Tinkerbell refused to let go of Regina.

"First, she knows me. Second, I am the only one here who knows how to treat her illness. And third, if memory serves me right then you would be the last person that she'd want looking after her," Tinkerbell snapped and held onto Regina protectively. The pixie had surprised herself a bit. She hadn't realized that even after all those years of hating Regina she still cared for her.

Snow and the others looked taken aback for a moment before Tinkerbell continued talking.

"Hook, help me get her up in my tree. You know the island, I'm sure you can find your way back to the group," she said and started to move towards her house.

"When will she be better?" Emma asked. "We need to save our son."

Tinkerbell stopped and thought for a moment. If Regina was already having hallucinations then it may take longer for her to heal, but then again she knew the former Queen had magic which would help with healing.

"At least two days. I suggest you try to find a way to save Henry without her because even after she's recovered she won't be able to do much," she informed them. "Come find us if you guys have a plan or something and we'll see in what shape Regina is in."

The pixie walked away with Regina held tightly in her arms. The Mayor had her head burrowed in Tinkerbell's neck and had stopped mumbling.

She tilted her head a bit to see if Regina was sleeping and sure enough she was. Tinkerbell couldn't help but pity the Queen who normally looked so strong and now looked so weak.

"Want me to hold the lass?" Hook said as he came up from behind the two woman.

Tinkerbell shook her head and held on more tightly, almost possessively.

Walking through the jungle was not an easy thing to do when you were carrying another human being, but Tinkerbell managed just fine. Stepping over logs and overly large tree roots when she had to and she always maneuvered herself so that she would get hit by giant leaves and not Regina.

"So why did they let me take her so easily? The princess barely put up a fight for her," Tinkerbell questioned.

"Well love, no one is that fond of the Queen. She's left her mark on everyone, as you well know," Hook pointed out as he took a swig from his flask.

The pixie pondered that for a moment. She remembered Regina as being kind and somewhat disturbed. Tinkerbell could only assume that she had wronged others after she had made Tinkerbell lose her wings.

She glanced at Regina's face again and wondered what had happened to the girl she knew, the girl she had tried to help, the girl who she still cared for.

Finally, the three were at Tinkerbell's house. Tentatively, the pixie handed Regina to the pirate and walked up the ladder. In order to get Regina up into the tree, Hook had to hoist her up from the bottom and the pixie had to pull her up. It took them a couple of tries but eventually Regina had made it in one piece.

"There. Now will that be all that you are requiring of me?" the pirate asked and winked suggestively.

"We will be just fine. Thank you and goodbye," Tinkerbell said quickly and shut the latch to her house.

She stared at Regina's sleeping form and tucked some hair behind her ear carefully, as if she were glass and would break.

The gesture seemed to have awoken the sleeping woman as her eyes began to flutter open.

"What's going on?" Regina mumbled and started to sit up. As soon as she saw this, Tinkerbell moved to help her.

"You're sick Regina," the pixie answered in her strong accent. "I'm going to be treating you here in my tree house. Do you think you can move to the bed?" she asked.

A nod of confirmation was given and together they managed the get the sick woman onto the bed.

"It's going to take some time for you to recover but I should have everything that I'll need to make the antidote," Tinkerbell said while she busied herself with looking through her cupboards for herbs.

Something suddenly seemed to click with Regina. She was lying in a bed when Henry was in danger. She pushed herself off of the bed and slowly started walking towards the latch door. She had not made it very far before the pixie noticed what was happening.

"Regina get back in that bed. You are sick," Tinkerbell said sternly and stood in front of her patient.

"If you think that I am just going to lay about while my son is in danger then you are most certainly wrong," Regina argued. "Move out of my way and let me go."

_'I should have known that this would not be easy,' _Tinkerbell thought to herself. The pixie was able to quickly take hold of Regina and force her back onto the bed.

Regina struggled relentlessly and continued to yell at Tinkerbell but the pixie did not care. She would get the Queen to calm down, sleep, and feel better if it was the last thing she did.

After a long battle, Tinkerbell was able to get Regina lying down on the bed but the blonde haired woman had to straddle her and pin her arms down to keep her from moving.

"You will not move. Do you understand? I know you are a stubborn woman Regina but I can be stubborn too," Regina had stilled her movements while the woman on top of her was talking for which Tinkerbell was grateful. "You are sick. You do not have the energy or the strength to continue gallivanting through the jungle. You especially do not have the strength to rescue your son, not with Pan around. So you will do as I say and hopefully you will be healed soon. Is that understood?" she asked as her eyes glared down at Regina for making this so difficult.

"Who do you think you-," the black haired woman started but was immediately cut off by the pixie.

"Do you understand?"

Regina glared back up at Tinkerbell. She did not enjoy relinquishing control of herself to anyone but she feeling herself become so tired from her earlier struggles made her choices limited.

"Yes," she replied, still glaring.

A huge sigh of relief came from Tinkerbell. She let go of Regina's arms and leaned back to a sitting position, not aware of the fact that she was sitting on Regina.

A cough from Regina made the green pixie realize where she was sitting and she promptly got up. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she moved away from Regina.

"I'll make you some tea to soothe your throat," Tinkerbell stated and then gathered up what she needed for tea without looking back at her patient.

Minutes went by before the tea was done and when the pixie finally turned around to hand Regina the tea she was asleep.

Tinkerbell sat at the edge of the bed, sipped the tea she had made quietly, and smiled softly at the sleeping form before her.

**A/N: The chapters will be longer but this is where I wanted to start. I have the next week off and plan to write more for this story and my other stories. Well, that's all for now. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
